


Высшая зона

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Deaths, Drama, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017
Summary: ...его ведет глупое, распространенное среди мутантов знание о какой-то Высшей зоне, где находится этакий рай, где никто не плюет в лицо и не тыкает пальцем перед тем, как свернуть тебе шею, в котором нет охотников и страха быть убитым.





	Высшая зона

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213718117.htm
> 
> Предупреждения: смерть персонажа
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

В первый раз Магнус умирает восьмилетним. Он плохо помнит эту смерть, лишь пронзительный визг шин и черную пустоту после. А потом боль, очень много боли. И сквозь боль приходит понимание происходящего вместе с рассказом матери о девяти жизнях. А еще он навсегда запоминает гулкий крик в пустоте: «Дави ублюдка!»

Чуть позже Магнус выясняет, что если у тебя кошачьи глаза и гибкость, если умеешь ходить бесшумно и имеешь острый слух, это значит — быть в вечном преследовании.

И «ублюдком» тебя будут называть каждый раз перед тем, как выпустить короткую или длинную очередь.

Он знакомится с другими такими же, и не совсем такими, как сам. Некоторые могут менять облик, и он завороженно смотрит, как в первое же полнолуние один из здоровых парней складывается пополам, воя и рыча от боли, как пробивается через кожу короткая, жесткая шерсть и вытягивается лицо, становясь узкой волчьей мордой. Это красиво, решает про себя Магнус и жалеет, что не может вот так же, чтобы потом мчаться по пустырям и руинам под бледным светом луны и разрывать клыками тела тех, кто преследует их забавы ради.

Магнус умирает во второй раз, когда ему двенадцать, хрипя и корчась на грязном мокром полу в подвале, наблюдая, как постепенно затихает и перестает дергаться тело матери под ударами прикладов и грубых армейских башмаков. Смотрит угасающими глазами на смутные черные фигуры до тех пор, пока одна не опускается рядом на корточки, и грубая рука не вцепляется ему в волосы, вздергивая голову. Умирает, захлебываясь кровью от пробитого легкого, и все никак не может умереть под издевательский и одобрительный хохот:

— Они золотые, слышь? Выдави, может загоним кому, вдруг настоящее!

Он давится булькающим криком, когда лезвие входит в глазницу и ослепительная в прямом смысле боль, падая, разрушает мозг.

Воскресает все в том же подвале, чувствуя холод и воду под ладонями. Моргает горящими веками и видит сквозь отступающую темноту очертания стен и тела неподалеку. Он не плачет не потому, что слезные каналы восстанавливаются последними, просто внутри все замерзло, и мать в его руках такая же холодная и неподвижная, как и он сам, и весь этот проклятый, искореженный мир. Он не плачет, прижимая к себе ее голову, всматривается в истончившиеся черты, полагая, что сможет запомнить их навсегда, перед тем, как засыплет ее землей. Он выходит из подвала на рассвете, и его кошачьи глаза пылают так же ярко, как восходящее солнце, — жестоко и безжалостно.

Третья смерть настигает его среди развалин огромного здания под проливным дождем. Кошачья ловкость позволяет легко преодолевать практически любые препятствия, группироваться, приземляясь, после того, как, вытянувшись струной он перелетает с одной стены на другую, откатывается к разломанному оконному проему, одновременно выпуская в окруживших его охотников бесперебойный огонь и скаля в усмешке зубы. Но ловкость не может уберечь его от летящих со всех сторон пуль, и они прошивают его насквозь, и он падает спиной прямо на раздробленный кирпич, поднимая вверх бурые фонтанчики воды. Они падают ему на лицо и волосы темными каплями, смешиваются с текущей изо рта алой струйкой. Он смотрит в далекое небо над собой и думает об уходящих по узким темным тоннелям Мэдзи и Дот, и с усмешкой показывает средний палец собравшимся вокруг охотникам перед тем, как из черных дул автоматов раздается сухой треск очередей.

Магнус привыкает быть один. Не доверять никому, даже таким же мутантам, как и он сам. Жить там, где по возможности дольше можно оставаться незамеченным. Стайки, которые время от времени встречаются на пути, его не привлекают, Магнус справедливо, по собственному опыту, считает, что в одиночку выжить легче. Опыт поддерживают его интуиция и кошачьи гены, своевольные, свободные, не терпящие ограничений ни в чем. Именно это он говорит Элу однажды ночью, щуря на трепещущие языки пламени помеченные солнцем и тенями глаза:

— Я не приручаем, Эл, не в этой жизни.

— Не в этом мире, — отзывается тот и откидывает длинную прядь с остроконечного уха. Эл красивый: тонкий, гибкий, совсем юный, с золотистой кожей и легкими узорами по всему телу, похожий на фэйри, что еще остались каким-то чудом на Земле, и проницательно умный. Эта черта одновременно и восхищает, и вызывает в глубине души раздражение, поэтому Магнус ничего не отвечает, продолжая начищать разобранный обрез.

Эл потягивается, плавно подсаживается ближе, обвивает его шею рукой, прихватывая зубами тонкие колечки в ухе.

— Не откажешь мне напоследок?

Эл действительно был слишком сообразительным. Был. Магнус порой думает, как быстро тот сгинул после их расставания, и не ощущает ничего, кроме равнодушия и холода.

Он идет на восток, пробирается через то, что когда-то было мегаполисами и маленькими городками, ночует в заброшенных домах и фургонах. Магнус не любит лес: там деревья не дают ощущения надежного укрытия, не любит открытые пространства, где чувствует себя незащищенным, будто голым. Его стезя — тени и сумрак, которые играют на руку, пока он пробирается на тот же чудом уцелевший склад, пополняя запасы воды и сухого пайка или унося из очередного арсенала несколько полных обойм.

Магнусу не нравятся автоматы и огнеметы. Больше по душе короткий меч, обрез и внушительный пистолет, но порой они бессильны против озверевших от вседозволенности охотников, и тогда ему плевать на собственные симпатии и антипатии.

Магнус пробирается на восток, потому что там теплее, а он не любит холод с детства. А еще, потому что его ведет глупое, распространенное среди мутантов знание о какой-то Высшей зоне, где находится этакий рай, где никто не плюет в лицо и не тыкает пальцем перед тем, как свернуть тебе шею, в котором нет охотников и страха быть убитым.

Магнус не верит и все равно уходит все дальше, пока в одну из ночей не случается непредвиденное.

Выстрелы и крики раздаются совсем рядом и так внезапно, что Магнус едва успевает затушить разведенный костерок и, подхватив обрез, тенью выскользнуть в окно на крышу. Он затаивается за огромной трубой и сканирует местность, пытаясь определить траекторию движения отряда. Глаза безошибочно находят сразу семь человек, чуть позже он замечает еще двоих — они прячутся за проржавевшими машинами, целясь из оптических винтовок. Магнус прослеживает направление: преследуемый бежит быстро, петлями, легко перемахивает через повалившиеся заборы и груды кирпичей, что не мудрено с такими-то длинными ногами.

Магнус прищуривается — отряд гонит парня через улицы ко все еще не рухнувшему небоскребу, выстрелы взрывают тишину и воздух, отдают вспышками по лицам, искаженным тупой радостью от преследования, и мелькают все ближе рядом с фигурой в длинной, похожей на черный плащ, накидке.

Магнус следует за ними бесшумно, даже отсюда видя, что парень устал, и трезво подсчитывая, через сколько шагов бежать тому станет уже некуда. Но тот неожиданно рушит все расчеты, и, видимо, не только Магнуса, но и своих преследователей, когда невероятно стремительным движением оказывается неподалеку от огромного черного провала. Магнус хмурится, даже не успевая сообразить, что тот задумал, когда видит, как вытянувшись в немыслимом прыжке, тот, выхватив лук, выпускает в преследователей сразу две стрелы. Они разрывают темноту, словно бумагу, вспыхивают синими отблесками, протыкают двоих из отряда насквозь, еще двоих задевают по касательной. Магнус, широко раскрыв глаза, смотрит на творящееся перед ним действие, словно зритель в первом ряду в театре абсурда. Смотрит, как заваливаются на землю пронзенные люди, как взрывается залпом огня воздух, как парень медленно падает спиной в глубокий заполненный тьмой котлован, так и не выпустив из рук лук, путаясь в полах плаща.

Все заканчивается так же внезапно, как и началось. Оглушительная тишина разбавляется лишь стонами раненых и крепкими короткими матерными проклятиями. Отряд собирается у кромки провала, глядя вниз в глупой попытке что-то увидеть, и в бессилии пару раз дав короткой очередью по невидимому дну, уходит, взвалив раненых на плечи.

Магнус не двигается с места до тех пор, пока не перестает слышать отзвуки шагов где-то в конце улицы, и лишь тогда легко спускается со второго этажа, пробираясь к белеющим, словно обломки зубов, краям камней вокруг черного рта ямы.

Он видит в темноте намного лучше обычных людей, потому различает дно и парня, что лежит в неловкой позе посреди обломков.

Магнус никогда бы не сделал того, что делает, если бы не слышал едва уловимое дыхание. Он не может оставить все как есть, потому что парень не сдавался до последнего и не заслуживал такой смерти. И потому Магнус осторожно, цепляясь за выступы и камни, спускается вниз, спускается, чтобы застыть на несколько секунд и изумленно присвистнуть — то, что он принял за плащ, оказалось огромными, не меньше пяти метров в размахе, крыльями.

Да, у Алека крылья. Правда, он не может летать, в чем нехотя признается Магнусу, когда позже сидит у костра и греет ладони о чашку с отваром. Магнус ничего не говорит и не удивляется тому, что кроме нескольких ушибов у парня не наблюдается серьезных травм, лишь разглядывает уходящие вверх плечевые концы, перья, отливающие едва заметной синевой, и ему кажется, что он снова, как когда-то давно, накурился какой-то дряни, и весь мир перед ним внезапно стал причудливым, как на картинах Босха. Алек замечает его взгляд, сжимает губы и сутулится сильнее, отчего крылья прижимаются к спине и бокам, складываются, снова напоминая собой накинутый сверху плащ.

— Откуда ты? — спрашивает, нарушая молчание, Магнус, и Алек вскидывает на него глаза.

— Нью-Йорк, — коротко говорит он, и Магнус усмехается.

— О, столичный житель! Думал, вас истребили первые.

— Истребили, — снова коротко отвечает Алек и смотрит на кружку — она кажется просто крохотной в его ладонях — потом медленно говорит: — Макс был первым... Ему было всего восемь, ничему не успел научиться. Потом отец с матерью. Лидия. Радж…

— Вы что, не сопротивлялись? — Магнус спрашивает спокойно, без сочувствия и иронии, и, кажется, это успокаивает Алека больше, чем обычная жалость.

— Нас застали врасплох. Отрядов было три, и мы оказались почти в кольце. Каждый пробивался, как мог. Иззи, Джейс... я видел их за несколько минут до того, как рвануло под зданием суда.

— Отмучились, — ставит точку Магнус, но Алек упрямо сжимает зубы.

— Они живы. Я бы почувствовал.

Магнус лишь пожимает плечами и делает глоток отвара, не желая отнимать у парня последнюю надежду.

— Поэтому пробираешься на восток?

— Может быть, — уклончиво отвечает Алек, а Магнус не собирается уточнять.

— И что, у тебя все были такие вот...крылатые?

Алек зябко поводит плечами, пальцы в перчатках сильнее вцепляются в кружку.

— Они называют нас нефилимами, — тихо говорит он. — За крылья. Матери никогда не нравилось это...прозвище. Говорила, что в нем издевки больше, чем в оскорбительном «мутант». А я…

— А тебе нравится?

— Какая разница? — Алек смотрит устало. — Когда по тебе дают очередью, какая разница, кем ты умрешь?

Магнус одобрительно кивает и усмехается уголком рта. Ему импонирует такая позиция, такая трезвость ума и взглядов. Он показывает на раскатанный в углу комнаты матрас.

— Это тебе. Надеюсь, ты не разбрасываешь крылья во сне.

— Если их не трогать, — Алек пристраивает кружку возле ножки грубого табурета, встает и задает неожиданный вопрос:

— Почему ты спустился за мной?

Магнус медлит с ответом, разглядывая возвышавшегося над ним парня, затем говорит:

— Твой колчан и лук. Они пригодились бы. А ты — просто случайность.

Алек медленно отворачивается и отходит в угол. Магнус слышит, как он устраивается на матрасе, слышит сухой шелест перьев и тихое, сдерживаемое дыхание.

Он сидит у костра до тех пор, пока не гаснет последний язычок пламени, разглядывает разметавшиеся по полу концы огромных черных крыльев и не понимает, почему соврал.

 

Алек не может передвигаться по городу днем. И утром тоже. Только вечером и ночью. Он сообщает это сухо и отрывисто, не глядя в сторону Магнуса, хотя тот и не спрашивает — с первого взгляда понятно, что с таким даром природы днем будешь для охотников все равно что разведенный огонь в центре поля.

Магнус усмехается про себя, разворачиваясь и легко приземляясь на мыски. Алек, с его бледной, будто у вампира, кожей, темными глазами и внутренне наглухо закрытый, никак не напоминает собой костер, скорее уж потухшее пепелище. Хотя, может быть, где-то глубоко под серым слоем еще теплится что-то похожее на жизнь, но раздуть ее некому.

«Можно было бы, — думает Магнус, отводя руку с мечом назад и плавно перетекая из одной стойки в другую, краем глаза разглядывая фигуру Алека, пока тот, стоя в дальнем углу, окатывает себя водой из ведра, смывая красноватую кирпичную пыль и грязь. — Но стоит ли?»

Алек определенно его типаж: мускулистый, поджарый, с широким разворотом плеч и какой-то еле заметной слабинкой в глубине себя, которая так и кричит — сломай меня, подчини — и Магнус на мгновенье поддается, раздувая ноздри, жадно втягивая в себя запах Алека, островато-пыльный, нездешний.

Магнус прячет меч в ножны, поводит плечами, расслабляя натруженные тренировкой мышцы, и неслышно подходит к Алеку, разглядывая опущенные плечи и спину. Она шире, мощнее, чем у всех, за счет сильных грудных мышц и крепкой широкой кости, к которой крепятся крылья.

У основания он замечает нежные маленькие перышки, они смешно топорщатся на выгнутом крыле, и ему нестерпимо хочется дотронуться, ощутить эту мягкость подушечками пальцев. Маховые перья такие длинные, что скрывают бедра и ноги почти до колен, оперение наверняка жесткое…

Алек разворачивается так резко, что едва не сбивает его с ног.

Смотрит огромными, настороженными глазами.

— Когда они росли было больно? — спрашивает Магнус.

Алек едва заметно поводит крылом.

— Когда прорезались. Я плохо помню.

Магнус удивленно вскидывает брови, и Алек уже раздраженно замечает:

— Ты же не помнишь, как у тебя зубы резались, хотя наверняка орал сутками, действуя всем на нервы. Вот и я... Ты не мог бы отойти? Пожалуйста.

Голос его подрагивает от напряжения, и Магнус делает шаг назад, беззастенчиво разглядывая его.

— В чем проблема?

— Достаточно того, что на меня пялятся охотники, чтобы еще терпеть взгляды от... — Алек запинается, мрачнеет и тянется за одеждой.

— От мутантов, — заканчивает за него Магнус и, совершенно без ноты раскаяния в голосе, говорит: — Ты слишком интересный, чтобы удержаться.

Алек замирает, сжимает в пальцах футболку и растерянно хлопает ресницами, приоткрыв рот. Магнусу смешно. Он уходит, решив, что стоит оставить жертву повышенного внимания в покое на сегодня и притворяется, что верит лишь в этот аргумент, а пристальному заинтересованному взгляду в свой адрес не придает значения. Он забирается на второй этаж и подставляет лицо солнцу. Губы подрагивают в улыбке, и Магнус думает, что давно не чувствовал себя таким расслабленным и живым, как за эти полтора суток.

 

— Ну, так почему ты не можешь летать? — спрашивает он, пока они пробираются через завалы по узкому проходу между двумя зданиями.

— Почему ты не можешь бегать со скоростью гепарда? — нехотя отзывается Алек. Его явно злят эти вопросы, но Магнусу плевать.

— Потому, что я кот, — он на миг оборачивается и подмигивает Алеку перед тем, как легко вспрыгнуть на высокий контейнер у стены.  
— Я могу все, что могут кошки, Алек. Будь я истинным гепардом, бегал бы с его скоростью, — продолжает он, неслышно ступая по крыше контейнера и высматривая сверху удобный проход между завалами мусора. — Но я не жалуюсь. Так почему же ты лишен этого?

— Потому, что я не кот! — слышит Магнус сердитый ответ и тихо смеется.

— Верно, ты ангел, — бормочет себе под нос и зовет громче: — Поднимайся, я нашел лазейку. — Жаль, — продолжает он. — Котом ты бы тоже неплохо смотрелся.

Над контейнером появляются сначала крылья, потом встрепанная голова. Алек легко подтягивается, перекидывает тело через край, встает в полный рост.

— Да никак бы я не смотрелся, — бормочет, отряхивая руки и поправляя закинутый на плечо лук. — Я не знаю, если честно, — неожиданно говорит он. — Просто не получается. Джейс говорил, что у меня обычная боязнь высоты…

— Она особенно ярко проявилась, когда ты спиной сиганул в котлован, — язвительно замечает Магнус. — Кстати, зачем ты это сделал? Хотел свести счеты с жизнью?

Алек угрюмо молчит у него за спиной, и Магнус больше не задает подобных вопросов. Осторожно выглядывает из-за стены дома и знаком показывает, что все чисто. Они выходят на улицу и какое-то время идут почти свободно, огибая лишь небольшие груды мусора и разбитые машины. Концы крыльев Алека сухо шуршат по мостовой.

— Однажды он столкнул меня с крыши, — неожиданно говорит Алек, перебирая пальцами по обмотке тетивы. — Решил, что внезапность — лучший способ.

— Если идешь рядом и рассказываешь это, отделался ты сам всего лишь легкими царапинами, ну, а Джейс? — Магнус достает из кармана початую пачку сигарет.

— Джейс потом два дня сидеть не мог, — усмехается Алек.

— Отодрали знатно, — замечает Магнус, прикуривая и не видя, как темнеют от румянца скулы Алека.

— Я еще не спросил, как ты умудрился выжить после такого падения.

— Ну... я просто парил, — признается Алек.

— Хм-м? — Магнус вздергивает бровь. — Любопытно.

Он собирается спросить еще что-то, но мгновенно забывает вопрос, когда слышит вдали шум мотора. Толкает Алека плечом, коротко говоря:

— Быстро, в дома, — и, выкинув окурок, ныряет в первый попавшийся проем.

Они вжимаются в стену, отступают все дальше, туда, где видна параллельная улица. Магнус медленно вытягивает из-под полы безрукавки пистолет, Алек снимает с плеча лук, закинув руку назад, сжимает пальцами оперение стрелы.

Им почти удается выбраться, когда прямо в них летит сигнальная шашка, моментально озаряя все красноватым светом, выхватывая их фигуры из спасительной темноты, практически выкидывая в руки охотников.

Начинается ад, в котором они бегут, падают, поднимаются, стреляют и снова бегут. Магнус насвистывает сквозь зубы что-то дьявольское. Его глаза горят ярче обычного, когда он расстреливает обойму почти до конца.

Алек прикрывает его, с сумасшедшей скоростью выпуская одну стрелу за другой. Синими всполохами те срезают охотников, словно раскаленные молнии, вызывая в ответ неистовые проклятия, которые заглушает рев мотора — грузовик прет прямо на них, и Магнус успевает ухватить Алека за плечо в последний момент, втянуть в лаз между разорванной сеткой-рабицей, куда тот протискивается, теряя перья и шипя не хуже самого Магнуса.

Они бегут и петляют по лабиринтам проемов, между сырыми и выщербленными стенами, пока не оказываются в тупике. Магнус, в тихом бешенстве на изменившую фортуну, на приближающуюся с громким топотом тяжелых ботинок по камням смерть, что все ближе с каждой секундой, вскидывает обрез с полупустой обоймой, оттирая Алека плечом, но тот неожиданно останавливает его, толкает к стене и встает перед ним. Магнус успевает только раскрыть рот, как вдруг все вокруг заполняет чернота. Алек раскрывает крылья насколько это возможно и укрывает ими себя и Магнуса, замирает, едва дыша и почти прижавшись всем телом.

Топот нарастает и резко обрывается, замерев почти рядом с ними. Магнус слышит тяжелое дыхание и хриплые, с бессильной злостью, нотки:

— Блять, суки! Ушли!

— Здесь тупик, Френк, они что сквозь стены пробрались? Взлететь точно не могли, тут всего-то метра два от стены до стены.

— Хуй знает, я, бля, в натуре не ебу, что за способности у этих уродов... Черт, фонарь дай!

Сквозь перья Магнус видит прыгающий свет и сжимает кулаки, но не слышит ни выстрелов, ни криков: охотник явно не видит ничего впереди себя, кроме каменной кладки.

— С-сука! — снова выдыхает он и сплевывает. — Найду, все равно найду этих уебков! Я этой твари крылья с корнем вырву, таких мужиков завалил... Пошли, блять.

Шаги затихают, но Алек все еще стоит, не двигаясь, упираясь руками по обе стороны от головы Магнуса. Его глаза блестят в темноте лихорадочной эйфорией и каким-то удивленным счастьем, и Магнус снова, в который раз за этот короткий промежуток в несколько минут, не успевает задать вопрос, когда Алек подается вперед и дотрагивается до его губ своими. Дотрагивается и отстраняется, на одном дыхании выговаривая:

— Красивый.

Магнус ошалело смотрит ему в лицо и впервые в жизни не знает, что ответить.

Он неловко растягивает губы и так же неловко шутит:

— Адреналин в голову ударил?

— А тебе? — у Алека садится голос, и он почти шепчет, немигающим взглядом впиваясь в лицо Магнуса.

— Сейчас проверим, — тот скользит руками по телу Алека, задирая вверх футболку, касаясь ребер и спины, погружаясь пальцами в мягкие у основания перья. Алек резко втягивает в себя воздух и застывает неподвижно.

Чернота вокруг постепенно сдается, отступает, и Магнус может видеть закрытые глаза Алека, крепко сжатые губы и вскинутый подбородок. Крылья чуть опустились, пропуская свет, он оседает на них седой пылью. Пыль застряла и в волосах Алека, и Магнус протягивает руку, проводя по спутанным темным вихрам, обводит скулу и запавшую щеку, оттягивая пальцем уголок рта в сторону. Алек распахивает глаза.

— Первый раз? — спрашивает Магнус, хотя уже знает ответ.

Алек кивает почти незаметно, бледная кожа слабо темнеет от прилива крови. Магнус смотрит на высокого, чуть сутулого парня, на обтянутые футболкой бугры мышц на плечах, на проступающие сквозь кожу вены рук, на сильную длинную шею и выступающие под растянутым воротом ключицы и чувствует, как странно сжимается диафрагма и подкатывает к горлу щекочущее, заводящее ощущение — резкий диссонанс между внешней силой и внутренней неопытной робостью.

Он целует его быстро, коротко, прикусывает и отпускает, дыша на ставшие влажными губы, сжимает в горсти футболку у Алека на груди, пока тот растерянно облизывается, пытаясь разобраться в ощущениях, но Магнус не дает прийти в себя.

Хочется быстрее сбросить адское напряжение, что скопилось за последние несколько дней. А может быть, месяцев. Он не помнит, когда трахался в последний раз, и не собирается отказывать этому пылкому парню, плевать даже на то, что тот девственник и, скорее всего, горько пожалеет потом о своем решении.

Магнус задирает футболку выше, кончиками пальцев проводит по упругому животу снизу вверх, к груди, натыкается на выступающую острую кость между ребрами и смутно вспоминает, что это киль, как у птиц, почти непробиваемая кость, а под ней, где-то глубоко, глубже, чем у остальных, бьется горячее, живое, потерянное... Магнус слышит этот стук даже сквозь двойную костную толщину, и это заставляет сбиваться с мыслей и действий.

Он опускает ладонь на шею Алека, притягивает ближе, дотрагиваясь до рта мягко, почти ласково. Только Эл целовал его так, а сам Магнус — впервые. Так что он тоже в какой-то мере девственник. Эта мысль смешит, и Магнус не может удержаться от короткого фырканья.

— Что? — не слышит, а различает, как шевелятся губы Алека. Его руки напрягаются, и Магнус сразу улавливает опасение о том, что причина смеха — его полная неопытность.

— Мой первый поцелуй, — говорит он прямо в губы и тут же прижимается сильнее, зарываясь пальцами в волосы на затылке, просовывая язык в податливую горячую полость рта, ища ответного прикосновения.

Алек замирает, деревенеет, не зная, что делать, и нерешительно подается вперед, вжимаясь в Магнуса всем телом. Он не собирается разрывать поцелуй, и Магнусу уже не хватает воздуха, а погибнуть от удушья после того, как избежал смерти от пуль охотников, не входит в его планы. Поэтому он опускает руки на спину Алека и проводит кончиками пальцев по тому месту, где нежное, словно пух, оперение скрывает растущее из тела птичье плечо.

Алек дергается, отпрянув, скребет пальцами по камням. Крылья едва заметно вздрагивают, маленькие перышки топорщатся, словно по ним пробегают мурашки.

— Кажется, они у тебя сплошная эрогенная зона, ангел, — с восхищением говорит Магнус, поглаживая узкие острые перья.

— Почему... ты зовешь меня... так? — с придыханием говорит Алек. У него подрагивают губы, полуприкрытые глаза кажутся матово-черными.

— Потому что ты похож на него, — просто отвечает Магнус и дотрагивается губами до шеи, прихватывая кожу на кадыке.

Алек дергается, сглатывает и едва слышно стонет, запрокидывая голову. Магнус решает, что это разрешение и больше не сдерживает себя.

Все случается быстро, потому что Алек слишком возбужден и кончает почти сразу, как только Магнус просовывает руку ему в штаны и сжимает член. Все случается даже слишком быстро, потому что Магнуса трясет от желания, и он едва заставляет себя сдержаться, пока растягивает Алека, закинув одну его бесконечно длинную ногу выше и с трудом втискивая смоченные слюной пальцы в почти сухое отверстие. Алек болезненно стонет, но не останавливает его, даже сам подается навстречу, и Магнус хрипло предупреждает:

— Тихо. С рваной задницей бегать будет тяжело…

Алек прислоняется виском к стене рядом с головой Магнуса и расслабляется насколько возможно. Он не кричит даже тогда, когда принимает в себя член, лишь дрожит и кусает костяшки пальцев, обтянутые обрезанными перчатками, зажмуривается и цепляется за Магнуса руками, как за спасательный круг.

 

Они устраиваются на нижнем этаже торгового центра для привала. Магнус разводит костер, пока Алек возится со своими стрелами. За ними пришлось вернуться, и Магнус, выдернув одну из мертвого тела, с интересом увидел, что она вся сплошь покрыта странными символами и узорами. Магнусу любопытно, что они означают, но еще больше ему хочется узнать, почему они внезапно стали невидимы для преследователей.

— Он видел не нас, а стену. Это тоже дар?

— Можно и так сказать.

— Так чего не пользуешься, чтоб передвигаться не только ночью? Отменная маскировка.

— Потому, что она не действует днем, — Алек, поставив лук на пол, подтягивает тетиву на плечо, проверяя упругость сильными мозолистыми пальцами.

— Мог бы еще в том проеме пустить ее в ход, не пришлось бы бегом по пересеченной местности заниматься.

— Ничего. Побегать иногда полезно, — усмехается Алек, быстро оглядев Магнуса с ног до головы и снова сосредотачиваясь на луке.

Магнус делает вид, что не замечает ни иронии, ни слишком откровенного взгляда.

— А если бы он решил пощупать стену?

— Но не решил же.

— Да ты, я смотрю, любитель рискнуть.

— В какой-то мере, — криво усмехается Алек, и непонятно, что именно он имеет в виду. А может быть, все сразу. Магнус прячет понимающую усмешку и берет меч, собираясь размять мышцы перед сном.

— Почему сейчас? — Алек смотрит неудивленно, лишь с небольшим любопытством. — В темноте?

Магнус бросает на него быстрый взгляд.

— Чтобы не терять форму для ночного боя, — коротко и в отместку двусмысленно отвечает он и идет к двери, когда слышит знакомое суховатое шуршание.

Алек поднимается, идет следом.

— Хочу посмотреть. Можно? — приподнимает широкие темные брови, смотрит выжидательно.

Магнус ничего не говорит и выбирается на ровную площадку в центре зала, между застывшими неподвижно эскалаторами и погасшими разбитыми витринами. Откидывает концом ботинка мусор, скидывает обувь.

Прикрывает глаза, отключаясь от реальности. Теперь он чувствует и ощущает лишь свое тело, каждую мышцу, каждый нерв. Он скользит по полу, ступая мягко и почти бесшумно, разгоняя застоявшуюся кровь по руками и ногам, по напрягшимся бедрам. Это сродни сексу, когда возбуждение нарастает, выбрасывая в кровь все новые порции адреналина. Магнус щурится, кружит вокруг невидимого противника, выхватывает меч, стремительным полукругом очерчивая клинком пространство вокруг себя, почти танцуя, замирая на мгновенье в готовой для очередной атаки или к отпору позе.

У него обостряются все чувства, он видит каждую деталь в разоренном зале, слышит каждый шорох и здесь, и за стенами, всей кожей ощущает ветер и воздух, ловит неразличимые для людей запахи: гари, пыли, гниения и дикой травы, затхлой сырости из подвалов здания. А еще запах кожи Алека. И его дыхание. И стук сердца — чуть быстрее, чем обычно. Магнус кидает быстрый взгляд на темную фигуру у стены. Алек наблюдает жадно, с азартом и явным желанием влиться в его танец.

— Что насчет спарринга? Эй? — Магнус стягивает с себя безрукавку, отбрасывая в сторону. Его тело блестит от пота, подвеска в виде когтя у горла слабо поблескивает. Темнота редеет, и рассеянного света уже достаточно для парной тренировки.

Алек, не раздумывая, шагает вперед и нерешительно останавливается.

— Что?

— Мы в разных категориях, — хмурясь, говорит он. — И разные приемы ведения боя... Они будут мешать тебе. И мне.

— То есть у меня будет преимущество, ты хочешь сказать, — Магнус оценивающе разглядывает его, кивает. — Ладно, дам тебе фору, ангел.

— Кто еще кому даст, — ершисто парирует тот, не сразу замечая очередную сказанную им двусмысленность, и лишь когда Магнус вскидывает брови и пошло ухмыляется, вспыхивает и сжимает губы, вытаскивая из-под куртки короткий, с необычным, фигурным лезвием, меч.

Магнус заметил его сразу, но не спрашивал, теперь с интересом и азартным зудом предвкушая необычную схватку. Он видел, на что способен Алек с луком, а сейчас узнает, как тот обращается с холодным оружием.

Видимо, у нефилимов не в чести огнестрел, раз Алек за все время ни разу не взял его в руки.

Магнус оценивающе окидывает его оружие взглядом: двухлезвийный, с какими-то тонкими гравировками, с мощной рукоятью, он удобно ложится Алеку в ладонь и словно срастается с ней.

— Начнем? — Магнус легко проворачивает запястье, меч вспыхивает коротким стальным отблеском.

Алек двигается легко, почти грациозно, несмотря на тяжелые крылья за спиной, уходит от выпадов быстрыми пируэтами, делает несколько подсечек, но не пытается достать Магнуса всерьез, и в этом его ошибка.

Короткий резкий взмах, и лезвие замирает в сантиметре у его горла, а Магнус коротко роняет:

— Нет несерьезной схватки, есть жизнь и смерть. Ты хочешь умереть?

Алек смотрит на него, переводя дыхание, и едва заметно качает головой.

— Тогда нападай. Или не путайся под ногами.

Алек злится. Это заметно по сжатым губам, подрагивающим крыльям носа, по прищуренным с холодным отблеском глазам и движениям. И это вторая оплошность. Злость заставляет его ошибаться, подпускать Магнуса слишком близко, терять контроль и открываться. Магнус сдерживает руку, уклоняется и уклоняется, проскальзывая под свистящим, рассекающим воздух мечом, не удержавшись от соблазна, оставляет на плече Алека тонкий порез, намекая на излишнюю открытость в схватке, но, кажется, тот не замечает предостережения, продолжая наступать, оттесняя Магнуса к стене. В тишине слышно только дыхание: легкое Магнуса и учащенное Алека, да тонкий свист лезвий в воздухе. А потом Алек внезапно почти распахивает крылья, несколько перьев срываются с них, кружат в воздухе, и Магнус едва не теряет концентрацию, отвлекаясь на их плавное падение, и в последний момент выставляет лезвие ребром, о которое со звоном ударяется меч. Глаза Магнуса ярко, яростно вспыхивают в ответ на этот обманный маневр, он оскаливается, демонстрируя короткие клыки, стремительно проскальзывает под скрещенной сталью, выворачивая руки в запястьях, заставляя Алека повернуться следом за собой, и коротким закрученным движением выбивает из его руки меч.

Тот отлетает, звеня по каменным плитам пола, в темноту, а Алек, прижатый к стене, смотрит в золотые, подчеркнутые черной природной татуировкой глаза с узким вытянутым зрачком.

Магнус втягивает его запах глубоко: пот, пыль, нотки мыла... Влажный, будоражащий аромат мускуса. Магнус медленно придвигается ближе, вдавливает клинок в шею Алека.

— Неплохо, Александр.

Алек вздрагивает, медленно сглатывает. По коже тонкой струйкой стекает кровь.

— В следующий раз все-таки дам тебе фору, — говорит Магнус и медленно слизывает этот кровяной потек. Клинок падает на пол, а рука оказывается у Алека между ног.

Алек сжимает пальцами плечи Магнуса, подается вперед, прижимается грудью и животом, не стесняясь, дергает бедрами в жесткую ласку ладони. Но Магнус отстраняется, напоследок сжав его член через джинсы, и похлопывает по груди.

— Светает, ангел. Уходим. И не забудь прибрать за собой.

Он отходит, стараясь не замечать мелькнувшего на лице разочарования и смутно подозревая, что эти идиотские поддавки парень затеял с определенной целью.

«Понравилось, значит», — хмыкает про себя Магнус, вспоминая закушенные губы и горячие толчки бедер в темноте тупика. О странном тепле под ребрами слева он предпочитает не думать.

Позади него Алек подбирает свой меч и, присев на корточки, длинные узкие перья. Поднимает голову и провожает взглядом, накрыв ладонью узкий порез на горле.

 

Они продвигаются на восток резкими скачками: то быстро, то медленно, то проходя по нескольку десятков миль, то задерживаясь больше, чем на двое суток. У Алека есть карта, а у Магнуса только внутреннее звериное чутье, которому он доверяет больше, чем всем картам в мире.

Алек почти не разговаривает, все время кутается в куртку, словно мерзнет, и больше явно не изъявляет желания потренироваться вместе.

Зато выплескивает накопившееся напряжение в коротких яростных схватках с охотниками. Они встречают их на пути все реже, и Магнус думает, что, может быть, легенда о Высшей зоне не такая уж неправда.

Теперь вместо многочисленных, хорошо вооруженных отрядов они сталкиваются с опустившимися, одичавшими людьми с банальными автоматами в руках, и те почти бессильны перед слишком быстрым для человека мечом и сражающими без промаха стрелами. Магнус предпочитает не расходовать патроны и не тратить силы на эту падаль, но Алек думает иначе, и Магнус едва успевает перехватить его руку, когда тот почти вспарывает живот одному из мужчин.

— Что ты творишь?! — шипит он в лицо Алека, с силой вталкивая его в дверной проем первого попавшегося пустующего дома. — Внезапно решил поиграть в мстителя?

Алек угрюмо молчит, лишь перья на крыльях топорщатся, выдавая раздражение и злость.

— Решил подставить нас под удар? Какого хрена собрался устроить резню? — легко встряхивая его за отвороты куртки, тихо, угрожающе спрашивает. Алек упрямо вскидывает подбородок, сверкая странным, лихорадочным взглядом, чем еще сильнее злит Магнуса, которому вовсе не улыбается переживать заново объединенную акцию уничтожения, как в тот раз, когда тела десятка охотников были найдены почти освежеванными. Зачистка велась несколько месяцев и отнюдь не была похожа на обычные ночные забавы людей.  
— Тихо сдохшие примитивные одно, а охотники с распоротым животом — другое. Под облаву давно не попадал, острых ощущений не хватает?!

Воздух между ними опасно электризуется, даже потрескивает, кажется, что по краям перьев у Алека пробегают синеватые искры, совсем как по стрелам, когда он выпускает их в темноте. Глаза Магнуса опасно сужаются, но Алек только с вызовом сощуривается в ответ, играя желваками на скулах и больно впиваясь ногтями ему в руку. Магнус почти по-настоящему осязает, как толчками движется кровь по венам Алека, как все внутри него кипит, и внезапно перед ним мелькает образ пробивающихся сквозь остывший пепел ослепительно ярких, рыжих языков пламени.

— Я спрошу еще раз и больше повторять не стану — что происходит? — Магнус готов даже врезать ему, но не готов к тому, что Алек быстро наклонится и прижмется к его губам - неумело, грубо, но очень сильно, вцепится руками в спину, дергая на себя.

— Хей! — Магнус откидывается назад, чувствуя, как внутри вскипает злость на этого большого ребенка вместе со смехом от внезапной догадки. — Слишком долго, да?

— Да! — с вызовом отвечает Алек и снова притягивает его к себе.

Это опять случается быстро, посреди небольшого помещения. Он раскладывает Алека на полу, заставляя опуститься на колени и локти, сдергивая джинсы до щиколоток, не особо церемонясь, задирает футболку. Крылья мешают, и тогда Магнус просто разрезает ее ножом.

Алек не спорит, лишь глубоко дышит, застывая, расправив крылья. Они почти лежат на полу — расслабленные, широкие, тускло отливающие синеватым серебром, раскрываются больше, когда Магнус гладит спину там, где у людей обычные лопатки. Крылья вздрагивают, чуть приподнимаются, а Алек испускает протяжный вздох.

На его длинном теле Магнус видит странные татуировки, некоторые бледные, а одна яркая, чуть пониже бедра на боку.

— Знаки племени? — иронично спрашивает Магнус, водя по рисунку кончиками пальцев.

Это отвлекает Алека, он отвечает глухо, опустив голову:

— Это руны. Мы парабатай…

— Кто, прости? — Магнус недоуменно хмурится.

— Связанные. Мы с Джейсом... Как братья... Магнус, твою мать! Ты будешь спрашивать или займешься делом? — Алек оборачивается, недовольно сверкнув глазами.

— Учись терпению, ангел, — усмехается тот и крепче сжимает его бедра.

Он двигается в узкой горячей тесноте под стоны и сдавленные вздохи, смотрит на подрагивающие плечи и склоненную голову со спутанными волосами на затылке, на трогательно беззащитную шею и цепочку позвонков на ней. Смотрит на росчерки рун и гладит их пальцами, ловя мелкую дрожь по коже в ответ, и наклоняется, прижимаясь губами к затылку, зарываясь носом в жестковатые вихры. Откуда взялся прилив нежности, думать не хочется, наверное, это доверие, с которым этот угрюмый, неразговорчивый нефилим относится к нему, а может быть, просто притягательная внешность, а может... Магнус не думает, просто поглаживает рукой постепенно крепнущий член и двигается быстрее, вбивается в крепкое тело и сдавленно стонет, выплескиваясь в него сильным оргазмом. Трется носом о взмокшие волосы, доводя Алека до разрядки, с удовлетворением слыша задохнувшийся дрожащий стон.

Магнус поднимается, застегивая молнию, небрежно смахивает с колен налипший мусор. Алек не двигается, уткнувшись лицом в руки, лежит с развратно поднятыми ягодицами. Но Магнус снова смотрит на крылья. Красивые, расслабленные. Черт! Он не удерживается, присаживается рядом, проводит пальцами по самому длинному перу. Жесткие.

— Вставай, Алек, ангелам не пристало валяться на грязном полу без штанов.

— Не трогай крылья, — едва слышно отвечает тот и с трудом поднимается, опираясь на руки.

«Видимо, попустило», — решает с каким-то неуместным весельем Магнус, глядя на расслабленные плечи и неуверенные, заторможенные движения. А судя по тому, что меч отправляется из ножен на бедре в ножны под полу куртки, его догадка верна.

 

Магнус умирает в четвертый раз неожиданно даже для себя, просто падает лицом вперед и даже не чувствует боли. Она приходит позже, горит в животе и под ребрами, а когда он пытается повернуться, полосует по всему телу.

В ушах звенят крики и выстрелы, привычные для последнего мгновения, а потом все перекрывает густой шум крови, Магнус глохнет и слепнет, ошибочно полагая, что это конец, когда его переворачивают на спину и он закашливается, сплевывая вязкую кровь.

У Алека дрожат руки, на бледном как смерть лице видны черные брызги, но Магнусу оно кажется самым прекрасным на свете и под ребрами снова чувствуется тот самый теплый узел.

— Я... — он давится словами, но Магнус и так понимает «не успел, не спас».

— Хей... не дрожи, ангел. Со мной еще не все кончено.

Алек стискивает зубы, клонится к нему.

— Люблю тебя…

Этому Магнус уже не успевает удивиться, когда прощается с еще одной жизнью.

Зато удивляется после, открывая глаза и встречаясь с совершенно обезумевшим взглядом Алека. Тот вскакивает на ноги, отступает к стене, упирается в нее спиной, даже не пытаясь помочь подняться. Но Магнусу и не нужно, не в первый раз замужем. Не хватается за лук и то хорошо. Другие, обычно, сразу пристрелить пытались. Он облокачивается на стену, моргает, фокусирует взгляд, сужая зрачок. Глубоко вздыхает и поднимает голову, подмигивая.

— Говорил же — со мной не все кончено.

Алек переводит дыхание, подходит ближе, дотрагивается до локтя, крепко прихватывает, поддерживая. Магнус не вырывается, позволяя эту немного неуклюжую заботу.

— Ты же не зомби... их не бывает, — неуверенно говорит Алек, и Магнус хрипло смеется.

— Теперь все бывает, Александр, — со стоном вертит головой, разминая затекшие мышцы шеи. — Не зомби. Я кот. У меня девять жизней. Вернее... — мысленно прикидывает. — Теперь уже только пять.

Алек потрясенно молчит, так и не выпустив его локоть, а Магнус оглядывается, возмущенно замечая:

— Черт... ты что, отволок меня на аптечный склад? Только не говори, что пытался реанимировать!

Алек внезапно краснеет до самой шеи и легко отталкивает Магнуса, вздергивая крылья и почти заворачиваясь в них.

— Спасибо, что не закопал, — Магнусу смешно, его трясет, но он знает, что это отходняк, реакция организма на ускоренную регенерацию. Хочется свернуться клубком и спать, но он осматривается, ища взглядом свое оружие.

— Ты не говорил, что можешь воскресать... Предупреждать, вообще-то, надо! — сердито отзывается Алек, рывком застегивая перчатки.

— Прости, я слишком внезапно умер, как-то не подумал, что надо составить завещание и дать тебе ознакомиться, — Магнус убирает меч, натягивает на плечи куртку.

Алек смотрит на него, как на идиота, и Магнус замечает синеватые мазки теней под запавшими глазами. «Не спал», — понимает он и неожиданно чувствует вину за то, что действительно не предупредил, заставив пережить пару страшных часов в мыслях о том, что снова остался совершенно один. И внезапно хочется подойти, обхватить за шею, прижать голову к плечу и гладить между поникших крыльев, считая губами пульс на виске. Но каждое лишнее движение дается с трудом, а извиниться вслух не поворачивается язык.

— Надо убираться отсюда, — говорит коротко и сухо и идет к двери, преодолевая слабость.

Они не говорят друг другу ни слова пока пробираются к дальней, почти развалившейся ферме.

Успевают до блеклых рассветных лучей, занавешивают окна тряпками, подпирают повисшую на одной петле дверь. Вернее, подпирает Алек, а Магнус просто без сил опускается у стены и вытягивает дрожащие от усталости ноги. Шарит по карманам в поисках сигарет, прикуривает.

Кажется, впервые в жизни он не знает, как начать разговор. Слова не идут на ум, и Магнус ощущает какую-то несвойственную робость и неловкость. Про Алека и говорить нечего. Он сидит неподалеку, нервно вертит в длинных пальцах обломок какой-то доски, старается даже не дышать, и это выглядит настолько глупо, что Магнус, наконец, говорит:

— Иди сюда.

Алек вздрагивает, растерянно смотрит на него, часто моргая, но все же подходит, усаживаясь рядом, складывая крылья.

— Я помню, что ты сказал, — негромко говорит Магнус. Берет быка за рога, потому что нет сил ни на что больше и уж тем более на подростковые неловкости.

Алек отворачивается, нервно кусая нижнюю губу. Чуть вывернутую, припухшую — Магнусу хочется дотронуться до нее пальцами.

— Сказал, — наконец говорит Алек и добавляет тихо, но твердо: — Это правда.

— Не сомневаюсь. Мне непонятно — за что? В смысле... Черт, мы всего лишь пару раз занимались сексом, — Магнус чуть было не ляпает «трахнулись», но вовремя прикусывает язык. Почему-то чувствует, что это заденет Алека. — Это теперь повод для чего-то большего?

— Не знаю! — огрызается Алек и тут же умолкает, устало сникнув. — Я не знаю. Это просто... есть.

Магнус незаметно сжимает пальцы в кулак. Это действительно просто есть. И зачем требовать от Алека ответа, когда он сам себе объяснить ничего не может? Например, почему все еще находится рядом с этим странным нефилимом. И про теплоту в груди. И про странную радость от того, что тот сейчас сидит рядом.

— В этом нет ничего странного, — тихо говорит Магнус и легко сжимает плечо Алека. — Все нормально.

Алек придвигается ближе.

Они сидят в полумраке, наблюдая за точками солнечного света, что падает через щели в занавесках. Магнус упирается плечом в выступающую кость на груди Алека, едва не мурлыча от тепла. Алек горячий и руки у него горячие, а от ладоней так и вовсе можно сгореть, но сейчас это то, что нужно, и Магнус расслабляется, нежится, словно в наполненной водой ванне.

— Ты смотришь, — не открывая глаз говорит он, и Алек кивает, даже не собираясь отводить взгляд. — И что ты во мне углядел?

Алек вздыхает и внезапно выдает:

— Ты волшебный. У тебя глаза желтые и подведены, как будто ты красишься. Еще этот кулон... и серьга в ухе.

— Кафф.

— Чего?

— Это кафф.

Магнусу смешно и приятно от этих детских комплиментов. Но Алек не дает ему времени переварить услышанное. Дотрагивается пальцами до края уха, осторожно ведет по нему твердыми от тетивы подушечками, и у Магнуса по телу бегут мурашки. Всего лишь осторожное прикосновение, а он уже готов — хоть так ешь, хоть на хлеб намазывай, ну и нужно ли что-то еще себе объяснять? Кажется, он все-таки приручаем.

— Удивляешь меня, Александр, — Магнус разворачивается в его руках, проводит по волосам, гладит щеку. Алек медленно закрывает глаза, длинные ресницы ложатся на щеки, он приоткрывает губы, замирая, и Магнусу не хочется обманывать ни его, ни свои ожидания, поэтому он просто целует, лаская языком и чувствуя, как бешено стучит под ладонью жилка на шее. Крылья смыкаются над ним и приходит странная полуденная ночь.

 

Они добираются до границы бывшего штата Мэн через месяц, не встретив на пути ни одного охотника после того, как выбрались из далекого городка. Леса сменяются огромными мусорными свалками. От некоторых идет такая вонь, что приходится делать огромный крюк, некоторые завалены разбитыми машинами, и они ночуют там несколько дней кряду не скрываясь, потому что ни один датчик не сможет засечь их среди такого количества железа. Выходят к морю и даже позволяют себе разок окунуться. Вернее, позволяет Магнус, пока Алек сидит на берегу, плотно сложив крылья, которые так и норовит распахнуть порывистый ветер. Он треплет темные волосы и обрызгивает лицо солеными каплями, Алек вытирает их рукавом, а губы подставляет Магнусу — тот слизывает последнюю влагу, втискивая Алека в холодного и мокрого себя, от чего джинсы и футболка у него промокают.

Магнусу легко молчать рядом с Алеком. Так же, как легко наблюдать за его тренировками, за летящими точно в центр импровизированной мишени стрелами. Алек пробует научить и его этому искусству, но Магнус лишь отмахивается, а на конечно же последовавший за этим вопрос, для чего тогда он собирался забрать себе то, чем не умеет пользоваться, лишь неопределенно пожимает плечами, продолжая наблюдать за тем, как стрелы попадают точно в яблочко. Алек плавно натягивает тетиву, отпускает, и она звенит в сыром вечернем воздухе, умолкая как раз в тот момент, когда на нее ложится следующая стрела. Алек прижимает пальцы к щеке, чуть склонив голову, неотрывно смотрит на прикрепленную к забору метрах в ста от него доску, будто в мире не существует больше ничего, кроме этой намеченной цели. Магнус не хочет знать, кого Алек представляет в этот момент, не хочет думать, о ком вспоминает, сжимая рукоять лука.

Он смотрит на проступающие вены на предплечьях, на щепоть на красноватом оперении и рассеянно вспоминает о прикосновениях на теле до тех пор, пока не поднимается резко на ноги и не шагает к Алеку, решительно забирая из опущенной руки лук и дергая к себе для нетерпеливого поцелуя в обветренные губы. Закатное солнце мазками ложится на темные волосы, окрашивает тусклым, кровавым цветом изгибы крыльев, пачкает в нем темные перья и этим же кирпичным оттенком раскрашивает челку Магнуса, рубином отсвечивает на гранях длинных цепочек в ухе, оставляет кровавые отпечатки на его плечах.

Говорить с Алеком так же легко. Хотя и не всегда приятно.

— Крылья у всех черные?

— У Изабель. У Макса были темно-серые.

— В цвет волос, понятно. У твоего па... как там его... Джейса? У него тоже черные?

— Светлые.

— Он альбинос?

— Почему альбинос?

— Откуда у тебя в семье взяться блондину?

— Так Джейс мне не родной брат.

— А переживаешь как за родного.

— Он мой парабатай.

— Кстати, что это вообще?

— Связь. У нас говорили, что руна, нанесенная не кровными родственниками друг другу в день совершеннолетия, создает между ними духовную связь.

— Создала?

— Да. Нет... Я не знаю.

Магнус шевелит прутиком костер и отчего-то злится. Почему-то в словах Алека ему чудится нечто гораздо большее, чем просто привязанность к брату.

— Но, кажется, он-то не сильно к тебе привязался. Раз едва не угробил однажды.

Алек вскидывает на него глаза с дрожащими точками зрачков.

— Джейс никогда бы не причинил мне вред.

Магнус фыркает и снова смотрит на огонь, чувствуя, как к злости примешивается нечто скребущее и отдающее в голову не хуже наркотического дурмана. Почему-то всплывает перед глазами спина Алека, которую гладят грубоватые руки, зарываются в перья, задевая чувствительные края, от чего она томно прогибается в пояснице, а крылья расслабленно трепещут. Магнус не знает, как выглядит Джейс, но ненавидит его сильнее, чем всех охотников вместе взятых. Наверное, поэтому он не целует, а впивается в губу, сжимая в кулаке волосы, рыча и покрывая собственническими укусами покорно подставленную шею. Алек лишь задыхается, плотно закрывая глаза и не возражает, словно извиняясь за что-то, о чем все равно больно думать.

А Алек никогда не спрашивает Магнуса о его бывших. Но Магнус видит однажды, как кривятся его губы, когда он вскользь упоминает Эла и вместо злорадства от факта, что теперь они квиты, испытывает совершенно неожиданное желание успокоить и едва не заверяет, что волноваться не о чем, Эл — это слишком далекое прошлое, оно закончилось для него две смерти назад. Но Магнус, конечно, не говорит.

— Почему ты думаешь, что найдешь их там?

— Потому что все идут на восток.

— Логично.

— А ты?

— Что?

— Ты что будешь делать, когда мы туда доберемся?

— Ничего. Пойду дальше.

— Зачем?

— Не люблю сидеть на одном месте.

— Говорят, чем дальше, тем холоднее.

— Вот и проверю.

— Проверим.

— Хм-м?

— Проверим. Я пойду с тобой.

— Неожиданное предложение, ангел. А как же семья?

— Они же будут в безопасности, а ты…

— Не договаривай. Иначе я расплачусь.

Они входят в пустой мертвый город почти перед рассветом. Дома смотрят на них еще темными провалами окон, и Магнус впервые ощущает неприязнь при виде этих заполненных чернотой дыр. Впервые ему неуютно в прежде любимых островках остатков цивилизации. Но он так же чувствовал себя, когда вынужден был ночевать в лесу по пути сюда. И в поле. Или под мостами и в разоренных блиндажах. Надо просто привыкнуть заново.

Они устраиваются в заставленном не работающими холодильниками-рефрижераторами помещении огромного цеха, решив не разводить огонь. Алек устало растягивается прямо на полу, но Магнус тянет его в глубь цеха, туда, где холодильники составлены почти вплотную друг к другу и к запасному выходу. За ним короткий коридор и решетчатая дверь, ведущая на задний двор, обнесенный забором. Измерив его примерную высоту взглядом и удостоверившись, что в случае чего тот не станет препятствием, Алек возвращается в цех. Магнус, как всегда на рассвете, не может усидеть на месте, нетерпение гуляет по всему телу и, оставив Алека в относительной безопасности, он выскальзывает наружу, осматривает окрестности, ища наиболее короткий и удобный путь для предстоящего вечернего перехода. Улицы почти пусты и словно убраны, кроме несущихся по тротуарам сорванных бумаг и мелкого мусора нет ничего. На удивление хорошо сохранившиеся дома ровными рядами тянутся вдоль всех стрит и авеню, в некоторых даже сохранились витрины.

Он уходит все дальше, тенью скользит между зданиями и постройками, пока не замечает огромный крытый стадион и не может устоять перед соблазном, чтобы не размяться среди пустых трибун на все еще почти идеальном покрытии. Он выписывает круги, пляшет с мечом, легко совершая прыжки и кувырки через голову, уворачиваясь от росчерков собственного лезвия. Трава колет ступни, как сегодня перед рассветом на склоне холма. Магнус прикрывает глаза. Улыбается.

Глаза Алека, прозрачные, как вода, и зеленые, как водоросли в этой воде, в паре сантиметров от его лица, пальцы на щеках и скулах — исследуют, запоминают, пока губы ждут. За ними ровный ряд белых зубов поблескивает соблазнительной полоской, а в волосах тонкие соломинки. И на влажном теле тоже. На животе, на плечах... В перьях. Алек оглядывается, пытаясь стряхнуть их, но не дотягивается и, в конце концов, просто распахивает крылья во всю ширь. Огромные, черные как смоль, они словно впитывают в себя уходящую ночь и трепещут под ладонями — сильные и такие беззащитные одновременно, совсем как их обладатель.

Магнус поворачивается вокруг своей оси, окруженный стремительными отблесками стали. Они выписывают затейливые узоры в воздухе, почти такие же, как на теле Алека, которые он часто разглядывает, пока тот двигается на нем, сжимая коленями бедра. Ему интересно, как все это выглядит при солнечном свете. Потускнеют или нет татуировки, перестанет быть такой бледной кожа... отольют ли золотом волосы… Вспыхнут ли радужным отливом перья на согнутых плечах. Если рассказы правдивы, то скоро он узнает.

От мыслей об этом Магнуса захватывает какая-то пьянящая эйфория, свирепый азарт будит в нем внутреннего зверя и тот мурлычет в предвкушении. Ее не омрачает даже мысль о возможно живых родичах Алека, внутри крепнет твердое, собственническое — мое. Волосы, лицо, тело — весь мой. Так он сказал Алеку этой ночью, пропуская сквозь пальцы спутанные пряди, чувствуя горячее дыхание и губы там, под левым ребром, где с каждым днем становилось все горячее. Его персональное солнце, что светит по ночам.

Магнус с удовольствием растягивает мышцы и настолько погружен в воспоминания, что не слышит даже отзвука бесшумно отъезжающей и тут же захлопывающейся двери цеха. Не видит вскочившего на ноги и метнувшегося среди рефрижераторов Алека, и синеватых отблесков стрел в воздухе, и огня очередей почти десятка автоматов. Магнус вновь чертит кончиком меча замысловатые знаки, когда Алека отбрасывает от двери запасного выхода выстрелом к стене, и он сползает по ней, зажимая прошитое насквозь плечо ладонью. Кровь сочится и пачкает красным рукоять меча и лезвие, рассекающее человеческую плоть до тех пор, пока не отлетает в сторону из перебитой кисти.

Магнус не слышит издевательского хохота и глумливых насмешек:

— Из какого же гнезда такая птичка?

Алек сплевывает кровь, глядя на охотников из-под спутанных прядей плавающим от боли взглядом и молчит, сцепляя зубы, когда его грубо хватают под руки и вздергивают, а чужие пальцы стискивают подбородок.

— Ну надо же, ты глянь! Уже и не думал, что встречу. Где второй?

Магнус наверняка мог бы узнать этот голос, что отдавался в узком проеме между стенами домов, и от которого его отделяли лишь взметнувшиеся вверх крылья.

— Говори, ублюдок! — голова Алека откидывается назад от удара, разбитые губы темнеют. Он кашляет, глотая кровавую слюну.

— Да забей, Френк! Может другой выродок сдох давно. А если тут еще кто шарится, найдем и без подсказок. Подстрелим эту падаль и валим, чего время терять.

— Эта сука пятерых моих парней подстрелила!

Алеку поддают под ребра снова и снова, швыряют на пол. Он падает, сворачиваясь, давясь рвотными позывами и задыхаясь; крылья бессильно бьют по полу.

Магнус застывает, завершив последний разворот, и не знает, что на завивающиеся концы черных перьев наступает грубый сапог.

— Ты у меня так просто не сдохнешь, ублюдок, — хрипит охотник, удобнее перехватывая в руке тяжелую, похожую на биту, дубинку. — Пообломаем крылышки птичке, мужики!

Магнус мечтательно улыбается, проводя пальцами по клинку и не слышит криков Алека, когда десятки ударов обрушиваются на вздрагивающие крылья, обращая их в кровавые ошметки.

Кровь. Так много, даже слишком. Магнус пачкает в ней руки и колени, когда опускается на пол. Тошнота подкатывает к горлу от вида белых раздробленных осколков костей и раздавленных, вырванных черных перьев.

Лицо Алека белее этих костей. Кровь стекает из уголков рта, рисуя кошмарную перевернутую клоунскую улыбку, но глаза смотрят осмысленно, когда он едва слышно выговаривает:

— Кажется... я добрался до зоны раньше…

Магнус стискивает его пальцы, не в силах ответить. Он не чувствует ничего: кажется, боль достигает той точки, когда все ощущения исчезают, растворяются в слепящем ничто, оставляя лишь пустую оболочку в бьющей набатом пустоте.

— Ты... когда дойдешь... я подожду…

Магнус стирает кровавые пузыри с губ Алека пальцами. Глаза жжет, словно кислотой, что въедается в щеки, мочит стянутые губы.

— У меня еще пять жизней.

— Знаю, — Алек чуть поворачивает голову, прислоняясь щекой к его ноге, и Магнус видит слипшиеся от крови темные пряди на затылке. Крик рвет ему горло от яростного бессилия, но он проглатывает его, наклоняясь к лицу Алека.

— Я быстро, Александр. Ты знаешь, что я не люблю ждать.

— Знаю. Я…

— ...люблю тебя, — заканчивает Магнус, прижимаясь к соленым губам и замершему слабому вздоху на них.

У него еще пять жизней. А солнце только-только перевалило за полдень. Всего пять. Хватит на то, чтобы найти всех охотников до заката. Он не заставит Алека ждать.


End file.
